


It's a good day

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: But there was no sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey woke up alone in bed the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a good day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts), [smartalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/gifts).



> Inspired by heartsuits's GIF set and Alli's awesome tags and Rachel's reblogging effort. Sorta 3.11 tag but not really.

 

Harvey slowly woke up, unconsciously stretching his arm out to hug the person right next to him.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes to find an empty spot on the right side of the bed. Of cause it was. It always was. Mike had never stayed over at his place since they started “the thing.” Claiming he didn’t have anything to change into the morning or whatever he could come up with, Mike always left in the middle of the night.

Then, Harvey saw Mike’s phone. The one with a ridiculous phone case. And a sock on the bed table on the other side. The older man couldn’t help but smile.

Last night they didn’t have sex. It had been a long three weeks. A case full of shitstorms. When the opponent finally agreed to settle, all Harvey could do was stuff Mike into the town car and dragged him home. Barely changed into shirt and yoga pants, both of them fell asleep on Harvey’s giant bed within seconds.

“...It’s a good day for singing a song, Yes, it's a good day, how can anything go wrong...”

A soft mubble voice flew in the bedroom. Harvey turned around and saw MIke brushing his teeth in the en suite, tapping his foot with the rhythm of the song. Suddenly, Harvey felt something strange went through his heart.

Jessica had always said Harvey drifting between one night stands was because he didn’t know what he wanted. Well, he knew he wanted his name on the door. But, he never knew what kind person he wanted right next to him. But, now, this moment, Harvey knew.

That person was right there in shorts and his old Harvard shirt.

Harvey got up and walked over to the bathroom. He took the toothbrush away from Mike and just kissed him. Surprised, Mike still went along.

“What was that for?”

And Harvey just sang, “You know you gotta get going if you're gonna make a showing And you gotta get the right away.”

 

Fin.


End file.
